Dragon Ball Z Vs XMen
by Wolf2K4Ever
Summary: My work in progress way better than DBZ VS SF! I actually wanted to write a more serious story than Street Fighter one which was made just for fun, but I wanted to put some characters that would be on par with Z Warriors so thats where the X-Men come in!


**Dragon Ball Z**  
><strong>Vs.<strong>  
><strong>X-Men<strong>

A fanfic done by Wolf2K3-Wolf2K4Ever

This story takes place 3 years after the Majin Buu Saga.

**The Return of Dr. Gero**  
>Beneath the rubble of Dr. Gero's Lab, is a hidden chamber. The sounds of electrical equipment hum softly; untouched by the destruction of his lab years ago. A sharp hissing sound cuts thru the hum. A capsule opens, and emerges Dr. Gero! But it's not Dr. Gero, but his backup android of himself. A screen clicks on, and a recording plays. It's Dr. Gero. The android looks at the screen. "I see, if this recording is playing than, my perfect creation, has been destroyed and you have been activated, years later after his destruction. I will now upload all the information that has been happening since then. My scouters, also have been activated since Cell destruction, you will have all the latest information on that damn monkey Goku and his friends. You are I! We must figure out what happen to Cell, I will not accept any failures, we will find the flaw, and proceed to take over the world!" The image cuts off. The android puts his hand on the control panel and the information, for all the years are transferred to him. He lets go and makes a fist. "Dr. Gero has return! And it's time to pay Goku back, for destroying my perfect creation!" With that he starts rummaging thru his equipment.<p>

After days of putting equipment together, he creates a machine to retrieve Cell. "I shall bring Cell back from Hell." He cranks the machine to full. A portal forms it flickers. "Dammit! I need more power!" Dr. Gero flips a couple more switches. He gives the device too much power it overloads causing an explosion. He picks himself up, dusting off his lab coat. "No! I shall not be denied my trophy." He stares at the portal, it opens wider, with power. He created a tear between realms, but not to hell, to another world almost mirrored to his. He stares into the portal, seeing a lab almost identical to his own, he enters the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Entering The New World! Behold Dr. Jenson!<strong>  
>Dr. Gero emerges into the other realm. He walks around the room, looking at the equipment. He thinks to himself "This technology is amazing, I never seen such technology like this." He moves over to the computer, and tries to access it. "Hmm such primitive passwords." He hacks into it. "That was simple enough." He is overcome, with information about this world. "He repeats a couple of words, his mind trying to keep up with processing the information. "Mutants. …Genosha…X-Men…Sentinels…Dr. Jenson…Charles Xavier…Earth…Destroy…" He is processing so much info; he doesn't notice man entering the room. "Excuse me who are you and how did you get into my lab?" A tall dark blue hair man in a lab coat, holding a very large gun stands behind him. Dr. Gero breaks the link to the computer. He turns around. "Dr. Jenson, I presume." "Maybe." the dark blue hair man replies, not amused. Dr. Gero looks down at the weapon, "I'm no human, and not a mutant, that weapon will be useless against me." "Let me guess…you're a god right?" Dr. Jenson says. "Not yet, but with your help, we both can become gods and create the ultimate being." Dr. Jenson lowers the weapon, slightly. "Who are you? And what about my help, what makes you think I want to help you." Dr. Gero smiles wickedly. "We both seem to share the same enemy. I am Dr. Gero; I come from an alternate Earth. A slight miscalculation on my part, since I was trying to retrieve my greatest creation. And tore a hole between our worlds." Dr. Jenson looks back at the portal. "I see…I did sense a power overflow in my lab. But what do you mean, the same enemy?" Dr. Gero explains. "In your world, you have beings called mutants, very powerful beings, including the ones who destroyed your life. The X-Men." Dr. Jenson grits his teeth, on hearing that name. Dr. Gero continues "In my world we have powerful beings called Saiyans, and they have destroyed my life too. Destroyed my life works with the Red Ribbon Army. Like the way The X-Men destroy your works on Genosha. Together, we can destroy both of them. Your genetics on mutants and my genetics on the Saiyans we could together create a perfect being." Dr. Jenson lowers the weapon, complete. "Those damn freaks!" He spit's the word out "The X-Men destroyed my work, on Genosha! Losing all government support! And those freaks killed my family! I hate every single mutant in the world." He stops for a moment and looks at Dr. Gero. " Dr. Gero, maybe we can become Gods! How can I be of some assistances?" Dr. Gero fills him in on his projects on the androids and Cell. Dr. Jenson thinks it over; "Maybe we can use your technology, with Sentinels." Dr. Gero smiles. "Yes, that will help establish our army…" He notices the portal is weakening. Dr. Jenson rushes over to his equipment, and tries to amplified the portal's energy. 'It's not working! You need to amplify it on your end" Dr. Gero enters the portal and pulls two more switches, the portal stops growing smaller. "This isn't good. I'm not sure how long this power will last." Dr. Jenson walks towards the portal. "DON'T ENTER!" Dr. Gero yells. "I'm barely holding on, to the power, one more entry could cause the portal to collapse. I'm barely keeping it stable." "Is there anything you can do?" Dr. Jenson yells back. Dr. Gero thinks for a second. "The Dragon Balls!" "My scouters are still active, I can use them to collect the dragon balls!" He taps on the console of his main computer; the scouters retrieve the info, and head out to look for the seven legendary dragon balls. "In the matter of minutes, Dr. Jenson we won't need this machine anymore!" Dr. Jenson pushes his glasses up on his nose and watches. The portal wavers, slowly shrinking. In 15 minutes the scouters return with the seven dragon balls.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Worlds Merge! Future Trunks Emerges!<strong>  
>The dragon balls glow slightly, "Rise Eternal Dragon and grant me my wish!" The dragon emerges from the center of the dragon balls, breaking thru the rocks of the chamber's roof, dark clouds form over the chamber. Dr. Jenson is shocked. "What is your wish?" The eternal dragon asks. Dr. Gero yells. "I wish to merge our world to Dr. Jenson's world!" "Your wish is granted." The eternal dragon eyes glows, and he fades away. The dragon balls disperse, across the new merged world. Dr. Jenson is now standing next to Dr. Gero, their labs become one. They shake hands. "Now let's get started on The Ultimate Cell-tenil!" They both laugh evilly.<p>

Somewhere in New York, The Charles Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, receives an unexpected visitor. A time capsule, lands on the grounds. Future Trunks emerges, out of the side of the time capsule, it seems to be slightly damage on the side. "Finally, seems like only seconds, but I been stuck in that time loop for over 7 years. Mom's going to be mad at me, if I don't get this circuit fixed, I should have been back, after the world tournament, already. I can't believe how awesome Gohan was on defeating Bojack and his minions." He proceeds to pull out his toolbox, looking for a wrench. He brushes, his long dark purple hair away from his eyes. A slight breeze, rustles the leaves, it's about dusk. He looks around, admiring the view. "I wonder where on earth am I? This doesn't look like the out skirts of Satan City. He gets back to work, feeling a little homesick; he just wants to get back to his timeline. He finds a flashlight, but the batteries are dead. "Damn! Mom wouldn't appreciate me using my powers like this." He creates a small ball of energy. "But I need light." He lets it hover over the time machine. He looks inside; the circuit is burnt out beyond repair. "Well I going to ask Krillin to get me another circuit from Mom's lab, since it would cause too much questions if I go there myself. I can trust Krillin. He tries to sense Krillin's KI, but he stops. "What! I sense so many powerful KI's! That can't be! Let me relax and try to find it again." But he still senses a lot of powerful KI's. He opens his eyes "Where the hell am I?" A strong breeze pushes his energy ball away from the time machine. He tries to control it, but the breeze grows stronger, it turns in to a powerful gust, which cause Trunks to lose control of the energy ball, and crashes into the time machine destroying it. He leaps back grabbing his sword, getting into a fighting stance, he senses a few powerful KI's coming in his direction. "By the goddess I will make you pay, for trying to sneak up on the X-Men." a woman voice comes from above. "The X-Men!" Trunks was about to wonder, when he dodges a bolt of lightning, were he stood but just a second ago. Huge icicles emerge out of the ground, trying to cage him. He leaps out of the way and lands a couple of feet back. An ebony skinned beauty with white flowing hair, in a silver outfit descends from the skies. "You now shall feel the full power of Storm, intruder!" "Wait! This is a misunder…." Trunks gets hit with a bolt of lighting, he falls to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Danger Ahead! Look Out Gohan!<span>**  
>"Where am I?" Gohan seems to wonder out loud as he passes a group of people, on the street. "I was on my way from Videl's house, and I follow the same route I always take… but these streets seem different. I can't be lost, can I? Maybe I should take an aerial view?" He goes around a corner of a building and floats up. "What happened?" As he looks around the city, he sees some familiar sites of Satan City, but he sees also some sites very unfamiliar to him. "It's liked the world changed?" "It seems it has Gohan." A voice from behind him says cutting his thoughts. "Who…Piccolo! I didn't sense you near me." "I had to mask my KI, cause I'm not sure who we are up against." Piccolo explains. They float down on top of a building. "How can this happen Piccolo, who could have changed the world, to be like this?" "The dragon balls, is part of the answer… I thought your brother and Trunks were collecting them, as we can see it was not them…but in fact it was Dr. Gero!" "Dr. Gero!" Gohan eyes are wide in shocked. "But how? He is dead…wait a minute how do you know this?" he eyes Piccolo suspiciously. Piccolo smiles at him wickedly. "Your not Piccolo, I don't sense any KI from you at all…even if it was masked." Gohan charges his KI. Piccolo's eyes turn blood red. "Fool, you can not defeat me." His voice is dark. Piccolo slams his knee towards Gohan's head. But Gohan easily dodges it. "Dr. Gero…I knew it! Your some sort of android!" "Your half right fool! Part android technology, courteous of Dr. Gero, and part Sentinel technology, courteous of Dr. Jenson." "Dr. Jenson?" The Piccolo doppelganger morphs into his Sentinel form, which is average human size, but looks exactly like a Sentinel, but more compacted. Gohan, fires an energy blast at him, direct hit! The Sentinel is overcome with the blast, but he cancels it and charges the blast back at Gohan, knocking him out. He then wraps an energy net over him, draining his energy. The Sentinel now morphs into Gohan, and smiles wickedly; he carries his prisoner back to Dr. Jenson and Dr. Gero's lab.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Entering The Danger Room<strong>  
>…standing!" Trunks wakes up to find himself, in some sort of lab. He feels a little groggy, apparently his sayian blood counteracts the medication that was suppose to keep him sedated. He gets up and looks around the room, he finds his sword on top of a table grabbing it he heads for the door. It is made of pure steel; he notices a small control panel next to the door. He pushes a couple of buttons. Access denied. "I know my mother wouldn't approve," Trunks thinks to himself. "But I won't blast the door off its hinges like I know my father would." Trunks smirks as he releases a small energy charge at the panel overriding it. He escapes heading down the hallway. "I'm gotta find a way out of here!" Meanwhile upstairs Professor Xavier is talking to Storm. "Storm was it necessary to shock that man?" "Professor Xavier I was not taking any chances after they kidnapped Jean Grey. I had no choice, but I didn't kill him." "She right Charles," A gruff short man, by the name of Wolverine replies. "Or it could have been the alternative." he unleashes his claws. "And you definitely wouldn't get any answers from him. Speaking of which, did you find any thing Chuck?" Professor Xavier looks at them. "The sedative has a very interesting effect on our guest. I can't really get inside his mind." "We just going to have to wait till he wakes up, which should be another hour or two." Storm says. "Not necessary Storm, he is awake and mobile." "Don't worry Chuck we will get him." "Don't harm him Logan." "Oh I won't…" The two X men leave the room.<p>

Trunks finds a huge metal door at the end of the hall. "This has to be the exit." He pushes the button on the control panel. The door opens, he enters it. And is outside, the door closes and disappears. "What technology! It is some sort of cloaked lab?" He turns back around find himself staring up at a 150 ft sentinel. "Unidentified mutant. You will be apprehended." Mutant? Who the hell is this robot talking about? Trunks thinks. The sentinel's hand reaches down to grab him. He flips back, and slips. "Damn it! That shocked that the woman gave me, mixed with those drugs, haven't wore off yet." he clutches his head, feeling dizzy. The sentinel releases an electrical charge at Trunks. It catches him. Trunks screams as he is caught in it. "Mon Ami you can't just stand there, you need to fight back. If you're going to come into The Danger Room." He throws two cards at the hand that is controlling the electrical charge on Trunks, destroying it. The man in the trench coat, flips over the sentinel and lands near Trunks. "Computer end session." The scenery fades and they are in a large metallic room. Trunks gets up, but the man flips his Bo staff and knocks him back on to the ground he points the staff at his throat. "Your definitely not from around here, you must be our little guest Storm brought in. Curious on how you got out of our lab? Now friend tell me what you did with Jean Grey?" "Jean Grey, I don't now what you are talking about, can you please let me get up?" Trunks says. "Nope" the man puts his boot on his chest. "Gambit, this Professor Xavier." a voice comes over the intercom. "Yes Professor, I have our guest" "Good Gambit, Wolverine and Storm are on the way down to the danger room. There is a slight surge of power overloading our commands to get in there. I'm afraid that the danger-" he gets cut off. As the computer voice kicks in. "Safety Protocols have been disengaged, beginning multi sessions. The walls change into the city scenery again. "What the!" Gambit says. Trunks grabs his leg tossing him aside, slamming Gambit into the wall. "Look I don't know what is going on here, I just wanted to go home, I have nothing to do with this Jean Grey or whoever is that your looking for." he gets up and dusts himself off. Gambit gets up and glares at him. "I think we have more pressing matters than that Mon Ami." As he points behind Trunks, 50 Sentinels appear. They say, "All Mutants will be destroyed!" "Just great…" Trunks and Gambit get into a defensive stance and prepares for battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Back In The Lab, Their Creation Almost Complete!<strong>  
>"Excellent! You have captured Goku's son!" smiles wickedly. examines Gohan with his instruments extracting some of Gohan's blood. "Dr. Gero, this is an excellent specimen! I never thought that these Saiyans could have so much power, we will definitely be able to destroy our enemies with our new Sentinels!" he looks over at the Sentinel. "Put him in the cell with his friends." The Sentinel still in his Gohan disguise complies dragging Gohan away. Dr. Gero looks over the readouts from Dr. Jenson's instruments, we are almost complete, in making the perfect being!<p>

To Be Continued...


End file.
